A New Sailor Scout
by Silver Dragon Heart
Summary: Rosaline a highschooler like Serena see's the scouts transform for the first time but then something happens


A New Sailor Scout  
By: Cammie Heart  
  
Part 1: Enemy?  
  
(Author's Note: this takes place after Rose meets Serena and the girls)  
  
Narrator: Rose thought she was a normal girl but actually she had the power transform into Super Sailor Europa and little did she know that Amara and the other girls where Super Sailor Scouts too. She wondered if they could be Sailor Scouts but She always felt strange vibes around Amara. So she decided to follow Amara who was up ahead.  
  
Rose: Hey, Amara wait!  
  
Amara: Huh?  
  
Rose: Amara!  
  
Amara: Oh, it's you Rose, you scared me!  
  
Rose: Sorry Amara. I know I shouldn't tell you this but lately I have been feeling these weird vibes and been having these visions.  
  
Amara: yeah I have too  
  
Rose: Huh...  
Amara: Huh…  
  
Rose: (thinking) Could Amara be a Sailor Scout?  
Amara: (thinking) Could Rose be a Sailor Scout? She could be the new enemy me, Serena, Darien and the other girls are fighting. I better keep a close eye on her!  
  
Amara: Rose, I am heading to the arcade, Serena, and Darien, Rini and the other girls are meeting me there, do you want to come?  
  
Rose: Sure!  
  
(They walk to the arcade where all the girls expect Serena, Rini, Trista, Michelle, and Darien are waiting)  
  
Rose: Hey Guys!  
  
Raye: Hey Rose! What brings you hear?  
  
Rose: Amara asked if I wanted to come, that's all  
  
Ami: Rose next time we have study buddies, do you want to come?  
  
Rose: Sure! By, the way where's Serena?  
  
Lita: Late as always and Rini's with her   
  
Rose: Where are Michelle and Trista and Darien?  
  
Ami: Michelle? Trista? Darien?  
  
Amara: Ami let me tell Rose, okay  
  
Ami: Okay Amara  
  
Amara: Michelle, will be here in a few minitues she had some things to do before she came and Trista was with her. Darien is… well… with them  
  
Rose: And Hotaru?  
  
Amara: Oh there she is  
  
Hotaru: Hey Rose, where's Rini?  
  
Rose: She's with Serena who's late as always.  
  
Hotaru: Oh  
  
Mina: Here's Serena  
  
Raye: YOUR LATE SERENA!  
  
Serena: well sorry  
  
Rini: Will you two quit it?  
  
Serena & Raye: Sorry Rini  
  
Rini: Hey Rose, Hey Hotaru  
  
Rose and Hotaru: Hey Rini!  
  
Raye: Huh  
  
Serena: What is it?  
  
Raye: I feel nega vibes and these forces have Michelle and Trista and Darien!  
  
Serena: they have Darien? (Serena faints)  
  
Ami: (as Serena is waking up) Yes Serena!  
  
Serena: We've got to save them!  
  
Serena: guys, ready  
  
All: Uhum!  
  
Serena: Then Let's go!  
  
Raye: Bye  
  
Rose: (thinking) I going to follow them  
  
(Rose runs and hides)  
  
Serena: guys transform!  
  
All: okay!  
  
Serena and Rini: MOON COSMIC DREAM ACTION!  
Ami: MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!  
Raye: MARS CRYSTAL POWER!  
Lita: JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!  
Mina: VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
Amara: URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!  
Hotaru: SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!  
  
(Rose then sees that Michelle and Trista and Darien really are captured)  
  
Rose (thinking): Oh no they really have Michelle and Trista and Darien!   
  
Rose: Huh! The girls are Sailor Scouts! Come on guys defeat this evil!  
  
(Then three voice's are heard)  
  
Michelle and Trista and Darien: Let us Go!  
  
Evil: No you are part of my plan!  
  
Michelle and Trista and Darien: You'll never get away with this!  
  
Evil: Yes I will  
  
(The force reveals it self)  
  
Evil: I am Mayru, servant of the emperoress Stacy! You Sailor Scouts will bow before the emperoress and pled your loyalty to her!  
  
All: Never  
  
Mayru: Then you will die!  
  
Serena: Be ready  
  
(Suddenly Mayru attacks)  
  
Mayru: NIGHTMARE SCREAM!  
  
All: Ahhh!  
  
Serena: Scouts we've got to attack back!  
  
All: Yeah!  
  
Mercury: MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!  
Amara: URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!  
  
Michelle and Trista and Darien: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Amara and Hotaru: Huh?  
  
Mayru: any pain inflected on me your three friends feel twice as much  
  
(Mayru then spots Rose who is hidden)  
  
Mayru: (who's looking at Rose) NIGHTDREAM PROCESSION!  
  
Serena: Rose she followed us. Rose watch out!  
  
Rose: Huh?  
  
(Rose is then hit)  
  
Rose: AHHHH!  
  
Rose: What I feel so strange  
  
(Rose than transform into a warrior who has a dress like Mistress Nine with Long purple streaked hair a mechanical crystal cat ball which is evil and on her forehead a black star and black neagamoon symbol appears)  
  
Rose: AHAHAHA! Sailor Scouts face me!  
  
Serena: Oh No Rose!  
  
Serena: No Rose fight it!  
  
Raye: She can't hear you she's been processed  
  
Serena: Can we free her?  
  
Raye: I hope so!  
  
Ami: Me too!  
  
Lita and the rest of the girls: That goes for us too!  
  
Rose: MISTRESS OF DARKNESS GIVE ME THE POWER TO DEFEAT THESE SAILOR SCOUTS! MISTRESS NIGHTMARE ICE!  
  
All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Rose: The Sailor Scouts are helpless!  
  
Serena: Why? Please come back to us!  
  
(Serena than stands up)  
  
Emporess: Rose Come back to me!  
  
Rose: Yes, my lady  
  
Serena: Come Back! Come Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Raye: Serena don't worry we'll free her, we will!  
  
Will the Scouts free Rose? Find out in Part 2: A Scout Revealed!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Author Notes: This was my first attempt to write a Sailor Moon FanFic! I Promise the next one will be better. The Character Rose is my character and so is Mayru if you are wondering. If you have any comments write to me at: jessi12121@yahoo.com I will take any comments or suggestions to make this story better. 


End file.
